Wolfkin
by Phoenix Storms
Summary: Heero Yuy has reached his eighteenth summer, and as Alpha Male of the Eora Wolfkin Clan, he must now choose a mate. He's got the perfect Delta Male in mind, one with beautiful chestnut hair and the most amazing violet eyes. AU 1X2. Reposted
1. Mated

**Wolfkin**

****

Hey guys sorry this took me so long but I've been a bit down in the dumps lately. Not to mention, I've had the worst case of writer's block I've ever suffered through, if anyone out there has any suggestions on what I should do next, please don't hesitate to email them to me.

Ok this thing just kinda popped into my head last night and I had to get it out. Just to let you all know I'm still working on my other stories so don't worry. K? ; )

Cobalt blue eyes observed a sky of nearly the same shade. Heero Yuy had reached his nineteenth summer, and as Alpha Male of the Eora Wolfkin clan, it was his duty to now choose a mate. Wolfkin were an odd race, a cross between human and wolf, they lived in clans of a set social structure. At the bottom were the most submissive of the group, the Delta males. These males were not exactly males, you see, while still possessing a male physique and certain 'parts' of the male anatomy, they were incapable of siring a litter. Instead, the Deltas bore the pups labeling them as the 'females' of the clan. The next came the Healer and his apprentices, it didn't matter if the Healer started out as a Beta or Delta male, as soon as he reached Healer status he was instantly respected. Then came the Beta males, these were what humans would count as full-fledged males; these were the males that sired the pups. Generally they turned out to be the guard or army of the clan. Lastly, the highest position in the clan, the Alpha Male, Heero's current role.

He stood from his perch outside his den; he had the perfect Delta male in mind. A Wolfkin beauty, with a long fall of chestnut hair pulled back into an elegant braid and the most amazing violet eyes. Duo had been a childhood friend of Heero's and the Alpha male had been in love with him for as long as he could remember. That was his destination now; he was going to ask Duo to be his mate. He lifted his nose to the air and picked up the telltale scent of his love. Following its trail, he found its owner sitting under a tree not far from the village. Duo's beautiful violets were scanning the sky heedless of the approaching footfalls. "Duo." A voice behind him called. Duo turned and his eyes met with a pair of cobalt.

Immediately he dropped his gaze to the ground in a sign of submission. "Yes, Heero?" The Alpha Male crouched down placing two fingers under the Delta's chin, lifting his gaze once again to met his own. Duo was confused, the only clan members who could look into the Alpha Male's eyes were the Beta leaders, the Healer, and...His mate. "Duo...we've known each other since we were pups, and I don't know when it happened but..." He trailed off unable to voice what he felt. So he leaned down and captured the mouth of the Wolfkin that had haunted his dreams for years. Duo's stunned eyes slid closed as he accepted the kiss. Finally Heero broke away and looked into dazed violet orbs. "I'd like you to be my mate." He whispered. A smile slowly broke across the Delta's face. "I thought you'd never ask." He replied as he nuzzled into Heero's embrace. The Alpha scooped his new mate up and cradled him in his arms. There was no real mating ceremony but he did have the pleasure of consummating their joining.

"Are you feeling any better? Maybe you should go see the Healer." Heero suggested to his mate as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'll be alright in a little bit. It's weird, I'm only sick in the morning." It had been three weeks since Heero had taken Duo as his mate. They currently sat curled together in their den, Duo resting against Heero. Every morning for the past week, the violet-eyed Wolfkin had woken sick to his stomach. He'd race out to the bushes behind their burrow where he'd empty the contents of his stomach. Heero was becoming increasingly worried and finally decided he was going to drag his mate to the Healer, if necessary. "I think it would be better if you went to see Quatre. I'm worried about you." His little love looked into his eyes and sighed. "I'll go this afternoon. Alright?" He asked weakly. Heero nodded and kissed his pale forehead.

Later that day, after Duo's visit with Quatre, the clan Healer, the pair could be found on the border of the village. "Please Heero? I haven't been out for a real run in such a long time. Come on, Heero. Quatre said I was fine and if anything shows up on his tests he'll tell us. Can't I just go out for a little while? I'll come back within the hour. Please?" Violet orbs stared up adorably into cobalt as he begged. Sometimes, being a head shorter than Heero had its advantages. After all, right then it was making him appear sweet and innocent. Heero sighed, running his thumb over the small image of a shadowed wolf's profile on Duo's shoulder. That was _his_ signet, _his_ mark. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. "I'm sure." It was true; his mate hadn't been out for a run since their joining, maybe that's why he was so sick. "Alright, just be careful." Duo smiled and morphed into his wolf form. _Always_. Duo sent to him, his pure white fur fluttering as he raced off into the woods.

Gods it felt good. The wind whipping through his fur, violet eyes squinting in rapture. Everything was perfect until..._SNAP_!!! Duo howled in pain as the trap snapped around his right front paw. Whimpering he tried to pull it free, but it was no use._ Heero...Heero help me. I can't get out. Help me Heero, please. _He sent as he heard footfalls approach him.

Heero sat in his burrow waiting for Duo to arrive when the telepathic message hit instead. _Heero...Heero help me. I can't get out. Help me Heero, please._ What worried Heero was the fact that there was pain attached to that message. He shot up and ran out of his den. "Trowa, Wufei! Here now!" He called. Within moments his Beta male leaders were standing before him. "Heero what's wrong?" Wufei asked, his black eyes narrowing with concern. "Duo went out for a run, he just sent me a plea for help laced with pain. I want a small group of Betas ready to go within ten minutes. Understood?" Both his captains nodded and ran off to assemble a group. "Heero, what's going on? Where's Duo?" Heero turned to see Quatre rushing up to him. "He went on a run. I think he's hurt." Quatre paled suddenly. "Oh no. Heero, you must get him back here immediately!" He pleaded. "Quatre, what's wrong?" The Healer gulped. "Duo's with child. Any serious shocks and we could lose both him and the pup."

"Well, look what we 'ave 'ere boys, a pre'y li'le girl. Shush now swee'y, we're not gunna 'urt ya."2 A tall smelly man approached Duo; the white wolf backed away the best he could. "Its eyes, you fool, look at its eyes!" Another man shouted. "W'y them's be purple!" That tall man shouted, surprised. "Exactly you fool! That's not a regular wolf! It's got to be a Wolfkin! There rare and I've heard, very beautiful in human form. I'm sure this one will fetch a hefty price." A tall, spidery man approached Duo. He began to shiver, this man didn't smell right, something about him was off.

Suddenly, low, menacing growl cut through the forest. There was a streak of black and two men fell, in the confusion, a large male, black wolf with cobalt blue eyes took up a protective stance in front of Duo. _Heero._ He sent in relief. _Just hold on love. Trowa and Wufei will take care of these guys in a minute._ He growled once again at the men that threatened his little love. "Ah t'ink 'at one's 'er ma'e sir. 'e seems pre'y mad." The smelly man pointed out helpfully. Howls rose up all around them and the men realized they were surrounded. "That one must be the Alpha Male. We've probably dug our own graves, harming his mate. If were lucky, they may just let us out of the woods alive." The spidery man spoke up. Heero growled and nodded curtly, their signal to leave.

As soon as it was determined that the humans were far enough away, Trowa, in human form, stepped out released a quaking Duo from the trap. Watching as the white wolf sunk slowly to the ground, he spoke. "Heero, you'd better do something." His visible green eye shone with concern as his leader turned and began to gently clean his mate's wound. _Heero, you have to calm him down, he's going into shock._ Heero looked over at Quatre's white and tan spotted wolf form and nodded slowly. _Duo calm down. Come on baby, it's ok I'm here now. Duo you have to calm down, it's not good for the pup._ Duo turned bewildered violet eyes to his love. _The pup?_ His telepathic voice shook slightly. Heero walked along side his mate's body and gently nuzzled his abdomen, then turned his gaze back to Duo's. _The pup._ He answered. _You mean we..._ At Heero's curt nod, Duo yipped in joy. Heero morphed back into his human form and instructed his love to do the same. Gently, he lifted his mate into his arms, not interested in shocking him anymore than he already had been, and carried him back to the village.

Later that night, after Quatre had bandaged Duo's hand, he lay next to Heero, his hand resting on his stomach. "I can't believe we're going to have a pup." He whispered sleepily. "I know, little one. Go to sleep, you need your rest." Heero replied as he gently caressed the tender skin of Duo's belly. Duo ran a hand through his mate's chocolate hair as before slipping into a peaceful slumber. When he heard Duo's breathing change, Heero pulled him into a snug embrace. Duo's back rested against Heero's chest while his mate continued to rub his belly. Heero growled protectively. This was_ his _mate and _his_ pup and anyone who tried to harm them would die a slow death. If they hadn't been in that position, Heero may have seen the small smile that crossed Duo's face as his sleep deepened.

Miles away, a spidery man planned what was going to be the biggest haul ever. The capture and containment of a pack of Wolfkin.

TBC?

So what do you think should I just give up?

1 Did you know that with some wolves, right after mating the male's penis will swell so that it ensures the female's pregnancy? They stay stuck like that for ten minutes. Damn that's gotta hurt! Weird but true. (This footnote is for a portion of the story that contains a lemon. If you wish to read the whole unedited version of this chapter please visit one of the sites listed on my profile. Thank you.)

2 That's right. When a Delta male is in wolf form, they're a full-fledged girl.


	2. Sickness

**Wolfkin**

Hey, I got a couple of reviews from some new readers to this story. There are a few questions I was asked that I'd like to answer now. Ok, here goes.

Saniya: The reason I'd made Duo's wolf form white was because, at the time, I was so sick of everything associated with Duo being black. His horse is black, his robe is black, his amulets are black. Now these were all during AU fantasy stories. It really got on my nerves that no one could come up with anything else. Granted Duo wore a lot of black in the show and Endless Waltz, but it wasn't they only color he wore. The other reason was because I'd just gotten my box set of Yami no Matseui. On the second DVD there is a special feature where the play the whole first episode on that disc with these cute little Tsuzuki pop-ups with interesting (and sometimes goofy) facts. One of these facts came up during the opening theme. You know that part where Tsuzuki and Muraki are staring at each other whilst their trench coats are blowing in the wind? Well a cute little puppy Tsuzuki popped up and said that it was kind of appropriate that Tsuzuki wears black and Muraki wears white because in most Asian cultures white is...I think it was the color of mourning...I'm not really sure right now and my DVD player is being used at the moment so I can't go check. But anyway, that was the reason.

Rashalla Entalio: You're right, I didn't want them to be like a regular wolf pack. What I was going for was that they would have the foundation of a wolf society, but with more of a human culture and leadership system. Hey...I sounded smart for a second. Now look, I just went and ruined it. (sigh)

* * *

Duo watched the image in the looking glass as he slowly ran a hand over the slight swell of his belly. It was small, barely visible, but to him it was clear as day. A smile graced his elfin face as he imagined the small life growing within him.

He sighed, turning from his reflection, and walked to the entrance of his and his mate's burrow. Wufei stood outside, waiting stern faced as ever, for Duo's appearance. Ever since the clan had of his pregnancy, Wufei had been assigned as his personal guard whenever Heero was not able to be with him.

Currently his mate was on a hunt, as the food stokes were growing low. Wufei had been a bit miffed when he'd learned he had to stay behind, but even he agreed that Duo needed protection in he current state. Besides, guarding the Alpha Male's mate whilst he was with child was a great honor. Only those most trusted by the clan leader were seen as competent enough to take up the task in his stead.

The Delta had been watched very closely, no one had wanted a repeat of the trap incident. "Good morning Wufei." Duo said cheerfully as he emerged the den. Wufei nodded his greeting, watching his charge carefully, preparing to catch him if he fell. Duo had been feeling light-headed lately and Quatre informed the others that this malady was not a normal part of pregnancy.

He assumed that it was because Duo needed to consume more food now that he was eating for both himself and the pup. The Healer had assured Heero that the spells would pass once the stocks were replenished and his mate could eat more.

True to form, Duo lurched forward suddenly. Wufei caught him easily before came near the ground. As he helped the Delta up, he took the chance to look him over. Duo's face was slightly flushed and his breathing was quickly becoming ragged. Worriedly, the Beta leader pressed his palm to his charge's forehead. "Duo, you've got a slight fever. I advise we go see Quatre immediately."

Duo nodded. He may have argued in the past about visiting the Healer, but it wasn't just his welfare he had to look out for now. A smile played across his lips as Wufei supported his weight and led him to Quatre's burrow. "Quatre's going to flip out when he sees us." Duo chuckled. Wufei smirked slightly; the Healer was known to overreact at times. "OH MY GOD, DUO!! WHAT HAPPENED?!" The blond screamed the moment the Beta leader and Delta male came into sight. Duo smiled gently. "Calm down Quatre. Just another dizzy spell."

Wufei snorted at this. "He has a fever." The Healer blanched suddenly. "WHAT?! Get him inside now!" He practically dragged the others into his den. Seating Duo on an examination table, Quatre set to work. Duo's spell was showing no sign of passing, however, as he began to gently sway back and forth. Closing his eyes, he allowed Wufei and Quatre to lay him back onto the table. Reopening violet orbs, Duo looked toward his guard.

"Wufei, I need Heero. Could you find him...Please?" His voice was weak and shook slightly. Wufei looked down at the Delta, he appeared so small and fragile. "Hai, Duo. I will try." Quatre nodded his consent and the Beta leader transformed. His gray fur fluttered slightly as he raced through the woods, searching for his leader's scent. Upon finding it, he darted toward where he knew the hunting party would be.

They'd been stalking the large stag for ten minutes and were finally close enough to it to attack when Wufei's wolf form came crashing through the brush. The buck scampered away as a very agitated Heero advanced on the Beta. _Wufei! What is the meaning of this?_

Cobalt eyes flashed as dark ebony turned to meet his gaze. _I'm sorry, Heero, but it's Duo. Something's wrong, he asked me to come find you._ Before he could even finish his sentence, the entire hunting party was racing back toward the clan village.

"Quatre! Where is he?! Is he ok?!" Heero's worried voice rang throughout the Healer's burrow. "Calm yourself, Heero. He's resting and should be alright in a few hours." The blond said gently as he led the Alpha Male to his mate. "Hey Heero." Duo's weak voice greeted him as they entered the room. He took in his mate's pale flushed face and half-lidded eyes as he approached, but no matter how weak he looked, his smile was always strong.

"Hello, little one. How are you feeling?" He asked as he took his mate's hand in his and nuzzled his cheek. "Tired." Heero nodded as he placed gentle, feather-like kisses along his little love's high cheekbone. "Maybe I should take you home." His voice was soft as he noticed Duo had begun to drift off. "I'd like that." Heero sighed; his love's reply had been barely audible.

He turned to Quatre, asking silently for consent. As much as he wanted to take Duo back to their den, if the Healer frowned upon the idea, he would drop it. "It's ok, Heero. I think he'd recover more quickly if he were at home. After all, he feels safest there, with you." Heero nodded his thanks as he lifted his mate and cradled him gently against his chest. Duo was feeling extremely weak, but he had enough energy to smile at the anxious members of his pack as they exited the Healer's den.

A tremendous roar rose up from the entire clan, showing their relief that the lively Delta was all right. Heero carried his precious burden back to their burrow and gently placed him on their bed. He crawled in next to him, carefully pulled him into his arms, and caressed the slight swell of his mate's belly until his breathing changed to that of sleep. Sighing slightly, Heero watched as his little love slept and gently nuzzled his cheek until he too drifted off into sleep.

"See that one there? The one carrying the braided child? He's the Alpha Male. Look how they all step out of his path and none look him in the eye. The one he's carrying must be his mate. That one will be the key to their capture." Our spidery friend mused as he observed the workings of the clan village. "Whatever you say, Mr. Malinko." Was the only reply he received.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please tell me or I'll just shrivel up. Just kidding. But please tell me what you think. ; ) 


	3. Arrivals

**Wolfkin**

Hey everybody! Here's the repost of Chapter 3! Now how about a big round of applause for my new beta reader, Pixiestyxs, thanks to her you don't have to read all those nasty typos! Yay! Ok, N-E-Way here's the next chapter.

* * *

A pretty lullaby slipped past beautiful cherry lips as Duo gently stroked his swollen stomach. It was the three-month anniversary of the pup's conception, and he was contently humming, imagining that the pup could hear him and he was coaxing it into the land of sleep.

A soft chuckling quickly broke off the gentle tune as the Delta turned to see his audience. "What are you doing love?" His mate asked as he stretched out next to his little lover.

"I was singing the pup to sleep, of course." Duo replied grinning as the Alpha Male chuckled once again.

"Well, how are you two feeling?"

The violet-eyed Wolfkin sighed and rolled his eyes. Heero had been asking him the same question every day for the past few weeks. "Fine, I haven't had any dizzy spells since the hunt. I think Quatre was right; I just needed to eat more. Now I can." His mate nodded accepting this answer.

"Well, Treize and Zechs are arriving today. I suggest you get ready little one." With that, Heero rolled off the bed they had been lounging on, kissed his mate's forehead, and left their burrow. Duo quickly stood and set about making himself presentable. After all, Treize was the Alpha Male of the Namarc Clan and Zechs was his mate.

The longhaired Delta sat down gently in front of the vanity Heero had made for him. He unbraided his hair and was in the middle of brushing the silky stands out, when his sharp ears picked up footsteps behind him. At first, he thought it was his mate, until his nose detected a scent he'd only smelled once before. Violet eyes shot quickly to the mirror he was sitting in front of.

The brush fell from limp fingers to clatter noisily on the tabletop as Duo sprang from his seat, well as close as a pregnant Wolfkin can come to springing, and spun around. Before him stood the smelly man from the forest and beside him was a man the Delta did not recognize. "Now, now sw'ty. We aint gunna 'urt ya none."

"Are you sure this is the one Malinko wants?" The other asked.

"Course, dummy. Look at 'is eyes, thems purple, same as dat w'ite wolf we's trapped before. An' dis be de only one in da village wit' a babe on da way." (1) The smelly man answered.

The other nodded, noticing the way his victim ran his hand protectively across his rounded belly. "Then let's grab him and get out of here before his mate comes back."

Both men took a step forward…and then two back as their 'prey' growled viciously at them. "I thought you said last time he was paralyzed with fear." The smelly man nodded. "'e was." He confirmed.

"Last time?" Duo scoffed at their stunned expressions. "Last time I was in a trap, alone, hurt, and in pain. Not to mention it was the first time I'd ever seen any humans." _And this time I have someone else to protect._ He added silently, his maternal instincts kicking in big time. "You made a huge mistake. Now I'm healed, surrounded by my pack, and no longer stunned to see your kind." Throughout his entire rant, Duo had secretly been reaching for a small dagger he kept hidden behind his vanity.

In the blink of an eye, the dagger left the Delta's hand, soared through the air, and imbedded itself in the smelly man's shoulder. Duo was an excellent marksman; anything he could aim was his weapon. All Deltas were trained in some form of self-defense. After all, Wolfkin didn't want their child-bearers completely helpless.

The large stinky man bellowed in pain just as Duo let out a piercing distress call. Almost instantaneously, a group of five Beta males rushed through the den door. They quickly subdued the two failed kidnappers. "Are you hurt Duo?" The apparent leader asked worriedly.

The Delta smiled and shook his head just as his mate bounded through the door. Heero rushed to Duo's side, concern etched clearly across his face. "Are you alright love?" He asked, not bothering to conceal the emotions that shone in his voice or eyes.

"I'm fine Heero. But I might not have been if it wasn't for the quick actions of these fine Betas." He replied, motioning to his rescuers. The five Wolfkin straightened under the gaze of the Alpha Male, but smiles still lit their faces at the praise they had been given by his mate.

Heero turned to the leader; a tall blond that had been standing next to Duo when he'd entered their burrow. "Yuki, I must thank you and your men for saving my mate. Your actions shall not go unrewarded; tonight you may feast with our guests and myself. Then I will discuss having your group promoted to the hunting party with Trowa and Wufei."

The Betas flushed, they hadn't been expecting any reward when they'd rushed to the Delta's rescue. Now they were invited to eat with the Alpha Male _and_ being promoted to the hunting party.

"It will be a great honor to hunt with you someday, sir." Yuki replied bowing. "And it was an even greater honor protecting your mate." Duo blushed a pretty pink at this.

"As for them," the Alpha Male turned to the 'kidnappers'. "Take them outside; I want the whole clan to see these two."

The Betas obeyed and quickly dragged the humans outside. The entire pack waited anxiously outside their leader's den and growled menacingly as the two men appeared. Heero gently took his mate's hand and led him outside.

"My clan brothers," Heero said addressing the pack. "These two humans entered _our_ village, then snuck into _my_ burrow and attempted to abduct _my_ mate. Their punishment should be great and I leave it in your hands." He turned to the Betas holding the intruders. "Take them to the holding cells." The group nodded and left.

Before the rest of the pack had a chance to disperse however, Duo felt a strange sensation in his stomach. The hand clasped in Heero's tightened slightly and his other flew to his belly. "Duo what's wrong?" Heero asked noting the puzzled expression on his mate's face.

The Delta bit his lip; it had felt odd, like a fluttering or bubbles. "I'm not sure, I felt something..." His sentence trailed off as realization hit. "Heero, I think the puppy kicked." Duo's voice was full of wonder as his hand once again tightened in his mate's.

The Alpha Male smiled proudly and leaned down to kiss his love as cheers rang out all around them.

"Well, that is cause for celebration." A strong silky voice cut gently through the commotion. Heero and Duo turned to see a tall ginger-haired Wolfkin with his arm wrapped protectively around the waist of a golden-haired and blued-eyed Delta.

"I see the rumors about you choosing a mate were true." It was now obvious that the voice had come from the taller of the two.

"Yes it is. Hello Treize." Heero responded. They bowed to each other slightly. The Delta was now _very_ glad he'd decided to change his clothes before doing his hair, which now flowed gently around him on the breeze.

"Allow me to introduce my mate, Duo. Duo this is Treize and his mate Zechs." Duo couldn't help but be amazed at how tall Zechs was, he stood at a grand 5' 10", where as the average height for a Delta male was 5' 6", which also happened to be his own height.

Treize, on the other hand stood at a regal 6' 4". _Heero's only two inches shorter._ He observed silently. "Pleased to meet you." He said shyly.

"And we're very pleased to meet you, Duo." Zechs said gently. "I see you and Heero are expecting a pup." At Duo's blush he continued. "We've brought one of our own actually." The blond rested a hand on the shoulder of a boy about Duo's size.

The longhaired Wolfkin could tell immediately that he was a Delta just by his scent. He had a strong yet slim build, medium brown short hair that fell into beautiful crystal blue eyes. All in all, he was very pretty. "This is our eldest son, Jesse." (2) Treize introduced. "I believe he is about your age Heero." Duo's mate bowed politely to him.

"Duo, why don't you show Zechs around a bit, Treize and I have some affairs to discuss." Heero smirked as he saw the way Wufei was staring at Jesse. "Wufei, why don't you accompany them? I'm sure Zechs and Jesse won't mind."

Wufei bowed. "It would be my honor Heero." With that, the group of four left to see the sights leaving Heero and Treize alone to discuss the human problem.

* * *

TBC

(1) No that's not a typo, think about it, would a human call it a puppy or a baby?

(2) Anybody ever watch Mutant X? Well this is the character Jesse Kilmartin. I like him.


	4. Dilemmas

**Wolfkin**

* * *

"Treize, I don't know if you've noticed, but the humans are becoming increasingly bolder. Just today they tried to steal my mate from our own burrow!"

The ginger-haired Wolfkin nodded. "Yes, we've been having some troubles of our own. There seems to be a human that has become infatuated with my eldest. Jessbaline has almost been stolen from us many times. They almost succeeded on their last attempt. That's why we brought him with us. We were hoping he'd be safer here, but it seems you are suffering the dilemma."

Heero growled deep in the back of his throat at the thought of anyone trying to kidnap not only his mate, but the son of a close ally as well. "Most humans I've met are generally kind and avoid us as much as possible, but this certain pack seems to want more than just our land. They seem to want us, more specifically our Deltas, for some reason." Heero observed.

"Perhaps they are fascinated with the fact that the males instead of females bare our young." Trieze offered while he rubbed the back of his neck. "All I know, is I don't want my mate or my pup put in any kind of danger because of the interests of humans."

While Heero and Treize discussed what was to be done about the humans encroaching on their territory, Duo, Zechs, Jesse, and Wufei were exploring the summer gardens. Duo had stopped to speak with a small pink-haired Delta who seemed to be in some kind of distress.

As the Alpha's mate calmed the distraught Wolfkin, Wufei took this chance to speak to the crystal-eyed beauty beside him. "Jesse seems like an awfully human name to me. How did your parents come across it?"

Turning slightly, Jesse smiled as he watched the darker Beta. "My name is actually Jessbaline; my brothers shortened it when we were younger because none of them could pronounce it." He explained blushing slightly under Wufei's curious gaze.

"You blush very easily don't you?" He observed.

"My brothers are all Betas; they never let any other Betas near me. I guess they were protective. Whatever it was, I've never been around any Betas other than my father or my brothers." He explained. Wufei smiled at the thought that he was the first Beta male that Jesse had ever had a conversation with.

"Shuichi what's wrong?" Duo asked the little Delta.

Shuichi's eyes rose as he looked toward the Alpha Male's mate. "My mate, Yuki, and I have been trying to have a pup for so long. I think there's something wrong with me. I know he'll never say it, but I think he's disappointed that we may never have any pups." At this, he sniffled then buried his face in his knees once again.

"Oh Shuichi, I know Yuki loves you. I see it every time I watch him looking at you. You're his life. Why don't we go see Quatre? Maybe he can tell us if there's something wrong."

When Shuichi nodded, Duo pulled him to his feet and began to lead him to the Healer's hut. They hadn't realized how far from the village they'd gotten until they heard strange sounds coming from the brush.

"Wufei what is that?" Zechs asked as the Beta took a defensive stance in front of the four Deltas. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it seems to want to identify itself." He growled as a tall, spidery man stepped from the forest.

"Hello, my pets. Oh don't look at me like that; we're going to be great friends you and me." He lifted his hand suddenly and a large net dropped from the canopy of trees the Wolfkin were standing beneath. As the five struggled to free themselves, the spidery man walked closer. "My name is Malinko; learn it well, for I will be your master for a long time."

TBC

* * *

Sorry about that, it just seemed like the right place to end it. I know, I know it's short don't worry the next one will be longer, since it's already written it won't take very long for me to post it. So keep your spirits up everyone. Oh yeah, Happy Holidays!

A little note to my beta Pixiestyxs:

I'm not sure what a copus is either, I honestly don't remember writing it. What the hell was I thinking? Oh well.


	5. Chases

**Wolfkin**

* * *

Malinko chuckled as he caught the sound of Wufei growling deep in his throat. "Oh, you beauties are going to make me so much money! Do you know how many people would pay to see real live Wolfkin? Especially a pregnant one?" He walked toward where Duo was struggling vainly to free himself from the net. "You, my precious, will be my star attraction. Many will pay any price to see you with child. The bigger you become the more famous you'll be!" The spidery man was nearly dancing with glee at this thought.

"You'll have an entire pack of angry Wolfkin to deal with first!" Wufei bit out, dieing to just rip the throat out of the human who dared to harm any of his clan.

"Ah yes, they'll run right to the rescue of the Alpha Male's mate won't they? Ha, funny, they'll be running right into my hands as well."

Shuichi's face blanched at this. "What do you mean? What are you going to do?" He was beginning to panic. What if they caught Yuki? He was so worried he was shaking from head to toe.

"Shh, Shuichi, it's alright. Heero's coming, and he's bringing Yuki with him." The little pink-haired delta looked up at Duo and sniffled slightly.

"How do you know?" He whispered so slightly that only one with the hearing of a wolf could possibly pick it up.

"Our link, silly. I called to him the moment the net fell. He won't let anything happen to us, or Yuki." Duo reassured Shuichi nodded still sniffling.

Malinko smirked as he saw the two conversing. "Would you like to share your thoughts with the rest of the class?" He asked as his men, appearing from the forest, chuckled.

"I have nothing to say to a worm." Duo replied, eyes a steely purple.

"Now, now little one, do not bite the hand that feeds you." Once again, an oily smirk fell over Malinko's features.

"We are not animals you pompous pig." Zechs growled threateningly.

"But you are my golden one. You just don't realize it yet. Soon my pets, you will learn just what it means to be a caged beast." He began to laugh uproariously, not even noticing how the others had kept him distracted from the fact that Jesse, who had been hidden behind Wufei when the net fell, was slowly cutting a hole through the net with a small dagger he carried in his boot.

When the hole was at last large enough for the five to slip through, he gently nudged Wufei. The Beta nodded slightly before he growled; to a human it would've seemed that he was frustrated and in need of a bit of release, but to a Wolfkin it was a signal. Jesse crawled out the hole as quickly as he could and held it open as the others slipped through. In just a matter of seconds, the five were in their wolf forms and dashing away from the stunned humans.

With a shout, the men gave pursuit. Unfortunately, the wolves were herded right into an ambush. As they entered a clearing, more men stepped from the woods and blocked their path. Wufei once again took up a defensive position in front of the Deltas.

"Now you really shouldn't have run. What possible good could that have done for your babe?" Malinko asked looking at Duo who was obviously shaking with exertion, his breathing rapidly becoming labored.

"I don't think that's any of your concern do you?" A new yet welcomingly familiar voice asked. All eyes turned to where the tall Alpha Male of the Eora Wolfkin clan steadily held a gleaming katana to Malkino's throat. "I should have killed you the first time you threatened my mate. I won't make the same mistake again." He hissed at the man who had almost stolen his little love from him, not once, but twice.

"Take him away." Heero growled. A short Beta with wildly spiked black hair grabbed the man roughly and threw him to his pack mates.

"Zechs, Jesse, are you alright?" Trieze asked worriedly as he rushed to his mate and cub's side.

"We'll be alright." Zechs replied as he watched Wufei help their son from the ground.

Yuki was giving his mate the same assistance when he saw Duo fall to the ground. "Heero! Something's wrong with your mate!"

Heero turned abruptly at the shout and raced to his fallen love's side. "Little one? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Duo turned glazed eyes toward his mate. "It hurts Heero." He bit out through clenched teeth. "Something's wrong with the pup." Without further warning, his violet eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out cold.

Heero spun around and faced the short Wolfkin he had spoken to a moment ago. He was lucky the small one was still there for he was the fastest runner in the clan. "Hiei! Run as fast as you can back to the village and tell Quatre there's something wrong with Duo! Hurry!" The black hair Beta nodded and took off at a full run. All that could be seen of him was a blur as he whizzed through the forest.

"If anything happens to my mate or my pup I will not be responsible for the consequences of my actions." He growled threateningly to the men that stood bound before him. With that done, he turned back to his mate and cradled him to his chest as stood and walked quickly but gently back to the village and the Healer's hut.

TBC

* * *

So what did you think? I know I know, I'm friggen evil. Don't you just love it?

BTW, if you guys haven't noticed by now, and I'm sure you have, a lot of characters from other animes are in the Eora Clan. Weird huh? I just felt like turning this story into one massive AU crossover. I kind of liked the idea of plopping in characters from other animes. Keeps you guys on your toes, you never know whose going to show up next!

* * *

Once again, Shuichi is how his name is spelt. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get Shuuichi?

As an aside, I like the fact that you have put so many different animes in your story. It gives it something that no other story has.

* * *

Thank you, I like mixing in all my favorites. So no one is confused, Pixiestyxs asked me where I'd picked up the original spelling of Shuichi's name. For all those who remember the original post, I'd spelled it with two u's. The reason for that was that at the time, I had neither the Gravitation manga nor the anime. Everything I knew of it was from fan fiction and websites. Well the first website I visited had his name spelled Shuuichi. I just thought that was how it was spelled, you know, the first thing you see you almost always assume is correct. Well now I know better. 


	6. Worries

**Wolfkin**

I know, I know, I said I'd have this out yesterday but I had such a bad day at work that I had a migraine when I got home. I just went to bed and slept the whole night, the next morning I woke up and went, "Shit! I was supposed to post my chapter last night!" Well, sorry for the delay.

Heero placed Duo gently on the examination table and watched worriedly as Quatre worked on his love. "Heero! What's wrong? Is he ok?" The Alpha Male turned to a beautiful green-eyed Delta with flaming red-hair.

"I don't know yet Kurama. Quatre hasn't said anything yet." He replied. Heero knew Duo and Kurama were best friends; they'd been joined at the hip since puppyhood.

With a sigh, Quatre started toward Heero. "Well, he'll be ok, but that was way too much stress for his system. Two attempts in one day, we're lucky he didn't miscarry. You can take him back to your den, Heero. Just keep a close eye on him and don't let him out of bed." Heero nodded and lifted his love off the bed.

Kurama followed closely until they reached his burrow. The redhead didn't follow the pair inside, he knew better. "Hn, come on fox." Kurama nodded as Hiei lead him away, not even noticing when he'd arrived. The black-haired Beta led him to their burrow. "I know you don't want to hear this," he said as he sat them on the bed, "but you shouldn't be worrying so much." Kurama huffed indignantly and started to pull away but his mate pulled him back chuckling.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Hiei's struggling mate settled back down. "What I meant is that if you stress yourself too much, you'll end up in the same boat as your best friend." He began to gently stroke his mate's stomach. "That's exactly what you don't need right now. I worry about you fox." He tenderly kissed his mate's temple. Moments like this were only meant for Kurama. No one else saw him as anything other than the stoic Beta.

In his own den, Heero was worriedly stroking his sleeping mate's hair. Duo slowly came to and gazed tiredly at his larger mate. "Wha' 'appened?" He asked, words slurred by sleep. "You scared me little one. I thought something was terribly wrong." He sighed and kissed his love's lips slowly. "Quatre says that you have to stay in bed until he says you're better."

Duo opened his mouth to protest but Heero clicked it shut with his index finger. "Don't protest love, you know this is best for the pup." Duo sighed but nodded. How could he fight when he knew that his running about would hurt his cub?

* * *

Hey sorry about the wait guys. Unfortunately, my left wrist has been bothering me a lot lately. My doctor says I've got a cyst in my wrist, hey that rhymed, it's a specific kind but I've got no idea how to spell it so I'm not going to make an effort. Anyway, if the specialist says that I have to have it removed, because it causes very sharp pains, I might not be able to type for a while. It sucks but, I can't write when I get home because I type at work all day and by the time I get home, it hurts so bad I can't type. Oh well. 


	7. A Fox's Tale

Wolfkin Part 7  
A Fox's Tale

Duo opened his eyes slowly when he heard movement beside his bed. He smiled gently when two worried emerald-green eyes met his own. There was only one person in the entire clan with green-eyes that vivid. "Kurama, what are you doing here?"

"What am I _doing_ here? Well that's the last time I worry about your ungrateful arse." Duo chuckled at the mock-indignation. "Heero and Hiei would be angry if they discovered how much you care about my arse." That earned him a light cuff to the head. "Smart-aleck."

The Alpha Male's mate was just settling down once again when a strange yet eerily familiar scent reached his nose. He wondered on it for a moment until realization dawned on his sleep-fogged mind. He definitely knew that scent and he wouldn't have been so surprised if he hadn't noticed that it was coming from the redhead lying so serenely next to him.

"Kurama?" Lazy green eyes focused on him once again. "Hmm?" Duo's mouth dropped open for a second before he composed himself. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kurama looked slightly confused. "Tell you what?" The braided Delta let his hand gently trail over his companion's stomach. "About this?"

Kurama blushed furiously. "Oh, that. You... already have enough to worry about. I…didn't want you to think you have to add me to that list." Duo was now hugging the other Delta tightly to his chest. "B-but... don't you remember what Quatre said? Your hips are too slender, bearing a pup could kill you."

Kurama gently nuzzled his friend's throat. He didn't want Duo to worry about him after all; for all intents and purposes Duo was his big brother. Both were orphaned at young ages though under completely different circumstances.

Duo had been out wandering the woods one day when he'd come across a small sliver fox lying on the forest floor. The small one was wounded badly and the softhearted Delta had rushed it to the village Healer as fast as his four little legs could take him.

At that time the Healer was an old Beta by the name of Lama-tan for Quatre was still a young pup in training. Lama-tan had taken one look at the little fox and set right to work. Days later, the fox-pup awoke from his fever-induced coma and promptly thanked Duo, who hadn't left his bedside since he'd brought him in, for rescuing him. They soon discovered that he was a Delta of the Minamino Spirit Fox clan.

He explained that their clan hold had been destroyed by a pack of marauding humans and he'd been the only one to escape their burning village. Feeling an immense swell of pity for the lonely creature before him, Duo had taken the little fox under his wing.

It was a few weeks more before the little one had trusted them enough to reveal his humanoid form to them. The Healer had told him that because he was not of their clan, mating with a Wolfkin could be dangerous. In fact, because his hips were designed for carrying and bearing Spirit Fox pups, bearing Wolfkin cubs could be fetal. Kurama's hips were much too slender due to the simple fact that Wolfkin pups were far larger than Spirit Fox pups.

"But Quatre said that my hips are widening and if they continue to do so both I and my pup will be fine." The redhead's voice drifted up from somewhere within the vicinity of Duo's neck. "Don't worry Duo, I'll be fine. We Spirit Foxes are made of stronger stuff than you think."

"I certainly hope so, 'rama. I certainly hope so." With that both exhausted Deltas drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

TBC...

Well it's been a super long time since I've updated this and I'm pretty sure I only had one chapter left. This story is really old and I'm not too happy with the grammar or anything anymore since I've matured as a writer. I figure though if I'm going to get back into writing I'd better finish this for all the people who've been waiting on it. Sorry for such a long wait guys.


	8. Night

Wolfkin Part 8  
Night

Heero stumbled upon the sleeping pair during the early evening. Not wanting to disturb them, he ghosted about the room, searching silently for some unknown item. "You know Heero, for the head of the hunting party, you're not very stealthy." A voice drifted from the bed. The Alpha Male's head shot up and he smiled at the glimmering green eyes that watched him. "Good evening Kurama. How long have you been up?"

"Not long." The fox extracted himself from Duo's hold and stretched. "I'd better go find Hiei, he's bound to be worried about me." Heero nodded. "You have to admit, he's got quite a reason to." Kurama nodded, his face becoming solemn. "I know, but I have a good feeling about this Heero." He began to rub his belly as he spoke. "I don't think my pup will kill me Heero, I just wish everyone else would believe me."

Heero smiled as his gaze shifted to his mate. "I think he believes you." The redhead nodded as he watched Duo move in his sleep. The braided boy mumbled something unintelligible and the others chuckled as he settled back down. Standing, Kurama stretched one last time before hugging Heero and leaving.

His mate, whose face could have scared the hell out of Satan himself, met him outside. "Where the hell have you been?" Kurama lifted an eyebrow. "Considering I just came out of Heero and Duo's den? You'd think that would give you some kind of clue." Hiei growled slightly but his scowl softened when he heard his fox giggle. "You're so silly Hiei. Let's go home."

Back inside the den, Heero was snuggling in behind his mate as he prepared for sleep. "Mmm, Heero?" The Alpha Male gently kissed the nape of his mate's neck as he gently soothed him back to sleep. "Shh, little one, you need your rest." Duo yawned greatly before snuggling back under the large skin that was draped over him and his mate.

Outside, Wufei was watching a certain Delta as he explored the strange village around him. "You should just paint a picture, it'll last you longer." The ebony-eyed boy laughed as he realized he'd been discovered. "You have a very smart mouth Jesse."

"I should, my papa is the most intelligent Delta in our clan." Wufei chuckled as he slid up beside the small boy. "If you watch as the stars come out, you'll be able to see Micara. It's the shooting star that shows summer is fast approaching."

He directed Jesse's attention to the evening sky as he sat them both on the soft ground. The young Delta watched avidly as he waited for the arrival to the fabled 'flying star' of the Eora clan. Wufei, on the other hand, was watching Jesse just as avidly. Timidly, the Beta leader wrapped his arms around his companion's shoulders.

Jesse smiled shyly but snuggled closer into the embrace. He enjoyed being hugged by someone other than his parents or his overprotective brothers, especially if that someone was the intriguing and incredibly handsome ebony haired Beta leader of the Eora Wolfkin Clan.

In yet another burrow, a small blond Healer was snuggling up to his tall brown-haired mate. "Trowa, what do you think they're going to do to those humans?" Trowa shook his head. "I honestly don't know. It'll all be decided tomorrow, you really should put it out of your mind." The Quatre looked affronted at this. "What do you mean 'put it out of my mind'? Duo is a close friend of mine! If those men had made off with him and the others..."

"Shh, I never meant to offend you, love. I just mean you shouldn't worry. If we all become uptight about this just imagine what it would do to Duo." Seeing his reasoning, Quatre huffed but didn't fight. "I know, but I just wish you'd keep me in the loop." Trowa nodded as he stroked his mate's cheek. "I will, my love. I promise."

TBC...


	9. Chains of the Lily

Wolfkin Part 9  
Chains of the Lily

"SHUICHI! GET BACK HERE NOW!" A tall blond Beta bellowed as he chased a pink blur that Duo quickly identified as his little friend Shuichi. The pink-haired Wolfkin spun around briefly and yelled, "Yuki's silly!", before whipping back around and continuing his mad dash for the village limits. The Alpha Male's mate chuckled as he spotted the belt dangling from Shuichi's fingers. It was obviously the same belt that Yuki used to tie-off his tunic, without it his cloths basically hung open.

The smaller Delta had just finished telling him that Quatre had found nothing wrong with him and that all he needed to do to conceive was spend some 'quality time' with his mate. Of course, that was easier said than done. You see, Yuki is an incredible workaholic and no matter what Shuichi did, he couldn't get him to ask Heero for some time off. So, a tearful pink ball of energy had dropped itself in Duo's lap one morning and begged for his help. Needless to say, the violet-eyed Delta was more than happy to oblige.

That same day he'd relayed the story to his mate and asked that he give Yuki some time off. Well Yuki was furious, granted he didn't show it in front of his leader and it would have been pretty stupid to ignore a direct order from the Alpha Male himself. But all he had to do was take one look at his mate's pleading gaze and he melted into a puddle of steaming Yuki-goo.

Duo chuckled once more before turning to re-enter his burrow, but froze when a terrified shriek came from the direction Shuichi and Yuki had headed. He was just about to run toward the sound when a hand gripped his shoulder. "No Duo, stay here. I'll check it out." Duo recognized that voice immediately and nodded his approval. Wufei ran swiftly toward the sound of distress whilst the longhaired boy howled a distress call.

Within moments Heero, Trowa and another tall Beta that Duo vaguely recognized, were at his side. "What's wrong love?" Duo pointed to where Wufei had headed. "Shuichi and Yuki ran that way, a few moments later I heard Shuichi cry out. Wufei's gone to check but he may need assistance." The Betas nodded and were just about to go investigate when the saw distant figures approaching. Three were immediately identified as Wufei, Yuki, and Shuichi, but the other two were unfamiliar.

As they drew closer they were able to get a good look at the newcomers. One was a tall male who appeared to be human though the aura he exuded would lead one to believe otherwise. His black hair was cropped short and close to his head leaving a sort of peach fuzz look. His skin was an almost deathly pale and his ears were pointed _very_ slightly, almost to the point that they appeared rounded. His face held no emotion, but his eyes, his eyes were what drew you in and frightened Duo the most. They were light blue and... cold, almost like two chips of ice were placed in his head instead of eyes. His black tunic, cloak, pants, and boots seemed only appropriate for the man who wore them. His only weapon appeared to be a chain-whip of some sort coiled on his belt.

His companion, on the other hand, was his complete and utter opposite. To start off with she was a _she_. Most of the clan had never before seen a female of any humanoid race so she seemed a bit exotic. She was Duo's height so she only reached to about the shoulder of her companion. Her hair was long, extremely so, it reached down to just above her knees and was held back by a few elegant braids. Its color seemed almost a mystery as it appeared to be a chestnut brown but whenever struck by light, it would flair a dazzling red. The lengthy locks could not hide her delicately pointed ears. Unlike her companion's, one could definitely tell that they were not the ears of a human. Her skin was pale but not the stark almost white of the male's, in fact it seemed to glow when passed into shadow. She wore a green hooded cloak around her shoulders and a short sleeved violet dress of sorts. The dress, and the term is used loosely here, seemed to be made of a heavy material like that used in traveling cloths and ended just above her knees. Her brown boots covered nearly all her leg and seemed to end somewhere on her thigh, of course this was covered by her skirt so it was impossible to tell. She wore archer's arm guards as well as a quiver of arrows and a bow which were strapped to her back. Sheathed at her waist were a short sword and two long knives. Despite that fact the she was a variable arsenal, her face and smile were warm and her violet eyes were gentle and welcoming.

"Sir, these two seemed to have startled Shuichi although I believe they mean no harm." Wufei reported as he approached Heero. "If the idiot hadn't knocked me out of the tree we would have never been noticed." The man grumbled, then doubled over in pain as his companion elbowed him in the gut. "Don't mind him, he's just mad the I beat him is all. My name's Liliandra and this walking ray of sunshine here is Nicholi." [1] The girl stated cheerily. The man waved from his bent over position. "Nice to meet you." Liliandra chuckled. "See, he came be polite at times too."

"Oh be quiet." Nicholi retorted as he straightened. His eyes seemed to have warmed slightly as he gazed upon the girl, which left Duo to wonder if they were mates. Suddenly Liliandra blushed and shook her head. "Oh nonononono_NO_! Nicholi here is my best friend, I love him and all but he's more like my big brother than anything else." At Duo's perplexed look Nicholi sighed. "Don't mind her, she's a telepath, you got to watch what you think when she's around. Trust me on that one." Liliandra flicked him in the ear for that comment. "Only because you're one _big_ perv!"

She chuckled again as her friend scoffed than turned back to the group. Her mouth opened, but whatever she was planning on saying died on her lips as she caught sight of Duo's swelled stomach. "Oh Isis, you're Wolfkin?" She asked in what seemed to be awe. Heero saw what her eyes were fixed on and wrapped his arm around his mate so that his hand rested protectively over their child. "Yes, what of it?" He growled softly in warning but the girl seemed not to notice. In fact, her face lit up suddenly she seemed to almost bounce with elation. "We've been looking all over for one of your clans! Oh great Artemis, and then to just stumble on to you like this..." Her sentence drifted off suddenly.

"You've been looking for us? Why?" Heero asked, suddenly suspicious. The girl's eyes glowed with joy as she answered. "Nicholi and I have something you might want to see."

TBC...

[1] Liliandra and Nicholi are my own characters based on my best friend and me. If you'd like to read their story, look me up on .net. The story is called 'Flights of Fantasy' and one more thing, Lily and Nicky belong to me and my friend we created them and a lot of thought went into their backgrounds and personalities, so please don't take them without permission.

In case any of you are wondering, I have this story almost completely done. There are only like two chapters left that I actually need to write. I've got other stories bouncing around in my head demanding attention, but I want to finish this one before I move on to another project. The last couple of chapters may seem different in writing style but trust me it's still me. My writing has just evolved in the past five years…or at least I hope it has lol.


	10. The Lily's Emerald

Wolfkin Part 10  
The Lily's Emerald

_*She chuckled again as her friend scoffed than turned back to the group. Her mouth opened, but whatever she was planning on saying died on her lips as she caught sight of Duo's swelled stomach. "Oh Isis, you're Wolfkin?" She asked in what seemed to be awe. Heero saw what her eyes were fixed on and wrapped his arm around his mate so that his hand rested protectively over their pup. "Yes, what of it?" He growled softly in warning but the girl seemed not to notice. In fact, her face lit up suddenly, she seemed to almost bounce with elation. "We've been looking all over for one of your clans! Oh great Artemis, and then to just stumble onto you like this..." Her sentence drifted off suddenly. _

_"You've been looking for us? Why?" Heero asked, suddenly suspicious. The girl's eyes glowed with joy as she answered. "Nicoli and I have something you might want to see."*_

"What could you possibly possess that would interest a Wolfkin?" Wufei asked as he watched the strange female jump up and down. "Oh no you've got it all wrong, Nicky and I don't possess anything you might want. But... well... oh just hold on a sec!" With that, she took off at a run back toward the forest they had emerged from.

"I thought I told you not to call me Nicky!" Nicoli shouted at her back as she vanished between the trees. Sighing he turned back toward the group. "You'll have to excuse Liliandra, she's just a bit excited. We've been looking for one of your clans for damn near sixteen years now and she'd just about given up hope of ever finding one." The blue-eyed man explained as he awaited the return of his companion.

"What's going on?" The small gathering turned at Quatre's voice and watched as he took his place next to Trowa. "I felt a huge surge of emotions coming from this area. Did I miss something?" He asked feeling slightly out of the loop before he finally noticed the stranger in their midst. "Oh, hello. I'm Quatre the clan Healer. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He smiled brightly as he extended his hand toward the pale man. The stranger shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Honored I'm sure, Master Healer. I am Nicoli and my traveling companion, who I'm sure you'll meet in just a few moments, is Liliandra." Nicoli's voice seemed completely emotionless as he spoke of himself, but Duo had noticed that the ice had begun returning to his eyes the moment Liliandra had left his side. Perhaps she had the same effect on her strange companion as he did on his Heero-koi.

A few moments later the Wolfkin's sensitive ears picked up the sound of voices approaching. "Oh don't be such a baby! Come on, I'm dying to introduce you!" The feminine voice was easily remembered by the clan members for they had never before heard a female _anything_ speak. However, the voice that answered was not familiar. "But what if they don't like me? Or worse?" A light huff was heard and Liliandra spoke again. "Of course they'll like you... and what could be worse than them not liking you?" But her question went unanswered.

A moment later, the strange girl broke the forest line with a young boy in tow. He was small, only as tall as Liliandra herself so he was most likely the height of the average Delta male. His hair gleamed golden in the morning light and shone brilliantly as he approached reluctantly behind the girl. All, save Nicoli, drew a deep breath as his eyes became visible to the waiting group. A startling emerald green peeked out from under his golden locks. Though Trowa's eyes were the same color, they were drastically different. While the Beta leader's eyes were calm and soothing green, the boy's eyes seemed to glow emerald in the new light.

Finally, Liliandra reached the group and smiled as she pulled the boy beside her and hugged him to her shoulder. With the newest addition to this strange gathering so close it wasn't long until another gasp could be heard. The boy was a WOLFKIN, A DELTA MALE. "Sweetie, let me introduce you to everyone. The pretty one with the braid and the puppy is Duo. The one who looks pissed off with his arm around him is his mate, the Alpha Male, Heero. Next to him with the black hair is Wufei, and the guy with those great bangs is Trowa." Quatre chuckled as he heard her refer to his mate's odd hairstyle.

"The cute little blonde, the one who's chuckling, is Quatre." He stopped his laughter suddenly as he realized he'd never told the girl his name. She just winked at him and continued her introductions. "The really tall blonde is Yuki, Nicoli fell on him, and we'll have to tease him about that later." The small boy she clutched to her chuckled slightly and shot Nicoli a mischievous look. At said look the pale man groaned. "That adorable little pink-haired one is Yuki's mate Shuichi, who Nicky scared the living day lights out of when he decided he'd try to learn to drop like a stone."

"Knock it off you infernal Ogre! You knocked me out of that tree and you know it!" Liliandra giggled as she replied. "You lost far and square Nicky." Getting her giggles under control, Liliandra turned back to introduce the last member of their party. "And that tall one over there with the brown hair and amethyst eyes has been really quiet but I know his name anyway. I think you'd get along with him honey, his name is Tsuzuki."

"That's very disturbing you know?" Quatre asked still unable to get over the fact that she had known his name. "You don't know the half of it Quatre. None of us introduced ourselves." Wufei informed the blonde even though he too looked pole-axed. Nicoli shook his head as they continued to stare at them. "I told you, she's a telepath, and a strong one at that." Liliandra nodded enthusiastically. "But don't worry, I'm honorable. I won't go delving into any deep dark secrets you hold. It's just not in me." She smiled gently and then turned to her charge. "Everyone this is Hisoka Kurosaki. My baby." She turned her head, nuzzled her face into his hair, and whispered something in a language the Wolfkin could not understand.

Hisoka smiled at her words and whispered back. "You always say that mom." Now _that_ the Wolfkin did understand, after all, they did have a few humans in their custody and they'd spoken and traded with other races before so they knew quite well what a "mom" was. But the true question was, 'How could a Delta male Wolfkin have a FEMALE MOTHER?'

TBC...


End file.
